Revenge Is A Dish Best Served With Chocolate
by InvisibleMonsters24
Summary: After two weeks of not being able to think up a good enough prank for certain blond, Matt finally gets his revenge, and how sweet it is, well for Matt it is anyway. And maybe Mello too, but he'll never tell. Sequel to "Bored"


Disclaimer: I own nothing...sadly... Rated T for minor cursing

Please excuse any typing errors, I will try and fix that later. I'm pretty sure I got most of them, but I can't type for some reason today.

It's the wonderful world of MattxMello-I love this paring. By the way in case you didn't read it in the description this is a sequel to my story "Bored". I suggest you read that one first...it may not be needed to read but...yeah just totally read it (and review it) anyways. (Ohh shameless self plugs)

* * *

Tapping his pencil angrily against his book, Matt shifted his position on his bed, glaring at his broken handheld, he wanted to play that instead of trying to do his homework -he was still waiting for his new one to come in the mail, from when Mello broke his before.-

Again, he tapped his pencil angrily, trying to do homework, but instead he focused his thoughts towards a certain blond. Matt couldn't keep him out of his mind, and certainly would not be able to concentrate on homework -not that he ever could-. So, instead he had tried to come up with some form of revenge, like he had been for the past two weeks, but unfortunately the blond was always one step ahead of Matt.

"Come on! Why the hell can't I think of a good prank?!" Matt scolded himself.

The red head thought back to a week before.

~Flashback~

_Two days after Matt had to sit and listen to Roger ramble on about showing respect to his teachers and other garbage Matt had failed to listen to, he decided he would take his revenge. So, two days later, he made his way to class earlier than usual, even earlier then the teacher, which worried some of the students who were up and about; for, Matt was never one for work; some even wondered if it was in his vocabulary._

_He walked up to the desk next to his, Mello's desk, and got out a screw driver he had swiped from one of the janitors earlier, and he loosened the chair's screws just enough that if anyone sat on it they would fall to their ass._

_Matt hid the screwdriver and walked over to some of the kids making their way into class. He talked with some of them; he even got into an intense argument with one about some upcoming video games. _

_Alas, though, poor Matt had failed to notice that Mello had switched seats and when he sat down, he fell straight to _his_ ass, which should have been Mello._

_Mello, smirking form his seat offered out a hand, "You think I would actually fall for that? What am I in? Some terrible high school movie?"_

_Matt glared at him pushed his hand away, and opted to keep some of his pride, and got up on his own._

~Present~

"Well, that obviously failed…" Matt remembered, sighing to himself. "…I wish I could think of something though!" Matt sighed again, hitting his head against the headboard

His roommate, Near, finally looked up from his bed, having heard enough and shook his head at the sight, "Not this again, just because you're a loser and can't think of anything, doesn't mean you can keep the rest of us from studying."

"But Mello is just so damn hard to prank! He's like psychic or magic or…something like that!" protested Matt.

Near stared at him blankly for a moment before answering, "First, this isn't one of your video games; I highly doubt Mello is psychic or has magic powers. Second, there's a ninety five percent chance it's just the pranks your pulling, tell me, what are they?"

"Umm…" Matt thought for a moment, looking up at the ceiling, as if it had magical powers too, "Well, let's see…there was the broken chair, which _magically _turned into my seat," Near rolled his eyes at the comment, but Matt continued anyway, "there was also the bucket of water prank, which got dumped on me instead, and then there was the classic _'hide-the-person's-clothes-while-they're-changing-leaving-them-nothing-but-a-wash-cloth-to-cover-themselves-with' _. I don't even need to repeat what happened with that one; do I?"

Near blinked a few times as he remembered the red head naked, begging Near to go to their room and bring him a pair of clothes, he shivered, Matt had been mortified and even more pissed off at Mello then he had been before. Near quickly shook away the memory, and brought his attention back to Matt, "See? Like I said, it's the pranks. They're all too predictable, so Mello expects them."

"So, what do I do?" Matt asked desperately.

"Hit him where it hurts," Near responded simply.

"What in the name of the almighty Nintendo gods are you talking about?"

Near sighed at the Nintendo comment, "You spend more time with the kid then I do, figure it out for yourself. I swear, it's one of the wonders of the world how your third in our class." Matt sighed dramatically, causing near to glare at him, "Now, either shut up or leave."

That was last thing Near said as Matt walked out of their room. He didn't even know where he was going all he knew was it was somewhere, and hopefully, that somewhere, would give him an idea.

He thought to himself as he casually walked in and out of the halls, _"Well…I know he doesn't liked to be flustered in front of people…takes away from his 'image' or something like that…and he likes…! That's it!"_

Matt's faced turned from serious, to joy, to evil, with a smirk to match it forming on his lips. He grabbed a kid passing him by the shoulders and shook him with excitement, "I know exactly what to do now!" he practically yelled in the kids face "Quick, before you start to bore me, where's Mello?"

The kid looked at him and tried to pry himself free of Matt's grasp, but got an impatient glare instead, "Uhh…I think he's outside near the front gates with some people-"

"Perfect!"

Matt let go of the kid and quickly ran outside, seeing that a lot of the Whammy kids were outside too, _"Group of people. Check." _ Matt thought to himself. He looked around and saw Mello scowling at a group of kids he was talking to, _"Typical Mello,"_ Matt thought again, making his way up to the blond, _"but still…check…Mello's out here and the final thing to check is…yes! He has it!"_

Matt finally made his way to Mello, watching, as some of the kids scattered, and some stayed; curious, to see what prank Matt had up his sleeve this time.

Matt was grinning evilly, "Hello Mello, fine day, no?"

The blond eyed Matt carefully a bit unsure at what he was doing, "I guess…why are you smiling like that? It's incredibly weird Matt…"

"No reason…"

"If you're still thinking about pulling a prank on me you should just give up! You know I'm too smart for you." The blond kept his arms at his side but put on an arrogant smirk, causing Matt to do the same.

"If you say so Mello…"

Mello finally crossed his arms against his chest making it a perfect time for Matt to do what he wanted, "More like I know I'm-"

And before Mello could finish his sentence, Matt grabbed the blonds' chin, pushing his lips onto the blonds' for a sweet, innocent kiss that lasted only for a few seconds, while he grabbed something from Mello's hands.

When he stepped away and started to leave, he resisted the urge to turn back and see the expression on the Mello's face. And what an expression it was, he was left breathless; face bright red, with an embarrassed scowl, and some of the kids, who stayed to watch, poked fun at him.

When Mello finally recovered enough to speak, he looked down and noticed that something was missing form his hand and yelled at Matt's back, "You jerk! You stole my chocolate bar!"

Matt smirked as he unwrapped the chocolate bar; taking a bite, he turned to wave at the fuming blond and yelled back, "Too smart, huh!?"

* * *

A/N: Did Near seem a bit ooc in that? Well if he did, I apologize, but Near is hard to write (well for me anyways). And for that matter I'm gonna say so was Matt too, seriously, since when does that boy go outside...or run...or doing anything that doesn't involve smoking or video games?

Please review, criticism is welcomed.


End file.
